Sorrow and Sadness : Death of an Exorcist
by ThunderStriker13
Summary: ...read only if you dont mind killing one of these peoplez: Lenalee, lavi, allen, or bookman...not tellin you who tho


Dgrayman: Totaly not mine! [Wish it was tho! xp ], It and it's characters belong to rightful owner...  
>Tha story is mine tho :D... Beware, character death... i have a strange addiction to killing him :3 muhahaha...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow, Sadness, Hate, and Anger <em>

_We fight not because we want to, _

_but because we have to, _

_To protect the ones we cherish_

_Bookman, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi stood in a clearing in as they faced different directions waiting for the Akuma to strike out. _

"_What are they waiting for?" Lavi asked for no reason as he smiled looking around trying to find them._

"_I don't know… wouldn't they have attacked by now?" Lenalee replied._

_All of the sudden, three Akuma, all level two, came out from hideing and attacked. Bookman, Lenalee, and Allen were the targets, and there was soon the sounds of fighting echoing through the trees. _

_Lavi turned to see Bookman get thrown across the clearing and hit the ground. _

"_Gramps!" He shouted. _

"_Idiot!" Bookman shouted, "Look out!" _

_Lavi turned around and was suddenly thrown across the clearing in the other directions and hit a large tree falling to the ground. His hammer had been tossed to the side and the Akuma stood in front of it laughing. The others looked on in worry and surprise. A level three Akuma? On top of the two more level twos, a level three was too much. A high ranking exorcist had problems taking them out. _

_It laughed as Lavi pushed himself up. _

"_**Exorcist…" It laughed waking toward him, "Kill the exorcist…."**_

_Allen tried to get to Lavi but the other Akumas blocked his path._

"_Lavi!" He yelled. _

_Lavi looked up at the Akuma when it was suddenly in front of him, and in shock, Lavi didn't have time to move out of the way. The Akuma grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. _

_Lavi coughed when he was lifted off the ground by his throat. There was no way Lavi could get out of this on his own without his hammer…_

"_**Suffer… exorcist..." It smiled with a look of hunger. **_

_It suddenly dug its claws into his side and twisted its fingers slowly. _

_Lavi suddenly screamed as it twisted his skin and muscle. Blood started to drip from the Akuma's fingers and it smiled hungrily for the suffering of the exorcist. _

"_Lavi!" Lenalee screamed. _

_She destroyed the level two Akuma in front of her and charged at the back of the level three. She was about two feet away from it when her boots suddenly seemed to hit an invisible wall and she bounced back and looked around the Akuma. _

"_It's no use Lenalee!" Allen said as he destroyed the other Akuma, "This Akuma has the ability to create a barrier! I can see it with my eye!" _

"_But Lavi's going to die!" She shouted back as she looked on in horror. _

_The Akuma head Lenalee scream and smiled wickedly its long tongue snaking out of its fanged mouth._

"_**She's right exorcist…." It smiled, "You're going to die, slowly…"**_

_It suddenly slammed Lavi to the ground, still holding his neck, so hard that it created a crater and a cloud of dust and dirt. _

_Lavi gagged as blood came out of his mouth and he felt the pressure increase on his neck, it was getting harder to breath. _

"_Lavi!" Bookman suddenly shouted as he watched his apprentice get thrown around like a doll. _

_The Akuma laughed manically as his blood splattered onto its face. It dug its claws back into him, but in through his chest this time, close to his heart, but not so close it would become fatal, yet. _

_Lavi screamed again as the pain flew through his body again; only it seemed almost four times worse. _

_the Akuma laughed again and slowly pulled its claws from his chest. _

"_**DIE EXORCIST!" It shouted. **_

_Its grip around his throat suddenly started to close slowly. Lavi gagged and coughed as the air was slowly forced out of him and it became harder to breath. _

_His body twitched and his fingers began to claw the dirt while his other hand gripped the Akuma's arm. _

_It laughed as it watched him suffer. _

_Allen and Lenalee were doing all they could do to try and get in the barrier, but nothing seemed to be working. Panic began to flood through them and Bookman as they could do nothing but watch helplessly as Lavi died. _

_Lavi suddenly found himself slowing down, his eyes clouding, his hearing failing… he was dying..?_

_The pain seemed to slowly leave him, and he started feeling colder than normal. He saw the Akuma as a blurry image now. Shapes were no longer visible, just blobs of color and shades. _

_He saw Lenalee flash through his vision, Allen, Kanda, and Bookman too. He was going to die wasn't he? A smile crept over his lips, a small, faint smile that said he was welcoming death… why? He didn't know, it just seemed better than struggling against it._

_The Akuma didn't notice the smile, but it and the others watched as Lavi's body slowed and then suddenly stopped moving completely. _

_Tears suddenly flooded from Lenalee's eyes as she screamed. Allen looked away not baring to see his friend's body, and Bookman looked at his apprentice's body in shocking horror. _

_He never admitted it, but Lavi was close to him, more of a son than an apprentice, and he'd just watched helpless as he was choked to death. _

_The Akuma stood up and laughed loudly._

"_**The exorcist is dead…" It smiled wickedly.**_

_Unaware of what it had done, the barrier had fallen, and then it was suddenly attacked by all three exorcists. All out of anger, sadness, and frustration at what they had all just witnessed. _

_Sorrow, Sadness, Hate, and Anger _

_We fight not because we want to, _

_but because we have to, _

_To protect the ones we cherish_

* * *

><p>Rate and Review pweez :3 ... yeah... i killed him but like i said up there "I have an addiction to killing him.." Idk why! But i do... it was quick and stupid but i was watching a tragedy movie with my girlfriend when i was typing it...<p> 


End file.
